


苦月亮和甜星星

by Wardo



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wardo/pseuds/Wardo
Summary: 贡子哥和原创女主的故事
Relationships: Gimgoon/OFC
Kudos: 1





	苦月亮和甜星星

陆澄又一次站在悬崖上面对着炽热巨大的月亮。她感觉月亮好像在和自己对视，不然它怎么会越来越靠近？月亮贴近陆澄的鼻尖，她想要逃跑却动弹不得，只能眼睁睁看着月亮把自己吞噬。那散发着奇异紫色光芒的月亮却是苦涩的，它融化成了海裹着陆澄一起涌入深渊。陆澄尖叫着从床上坐起，时钟的指针才停留在凌晨两点半。空调在半夜坏掉了，难怪会这么热。她思索着刚才奇怪的梦，从冰箱里拿出一瓶啤酒默默地打开阳台去透风。八月底的晚风都是烫的，席卷着夜间的青草汁水和虫鸣鸟叫攻城略地。陆澄不喜欢这样的天气，就像她不喜欢每一个夏天，充满热情活力的表面之下总是难以言说的焦躁与倦怠。然而这样的夏日无穷无尽，她也总是迷茫无解。陆澄喝掉最后一滴啤酒时，隔壁传来的一阵咒骂和暴捶打断了她的神游。  
真是让人烦躁。她看着易拉罐上凝结的水珠心想。住在这里两年半陆澄几乎从来没有见过隔壁的邻居，她有时甚至认为隔壁是间空屋。但凌晨时不时出现的捶桌声总是阶段性向她昭示着隔壁屋主的存在感。倒也不是没有找过物业联系邻居，只是对方过于神出鬼没。几次上门都因家中无人而告终。趁着酒劲干脆一不做二不休，陆澄披上外衣直冲隔壁，准备这次人赃俱获。  
“大晚上的你能小点声音吗！”陆澄拍着门气冲冲的喊。屋里的人隐约在大声说着什么，她好像有点听不懂。抱着今天如论如何都要据理力争的想法，陆澄继续使劲拍门。  
“反正今天也睡不着了，大不了都别睡。”她喊得正上头，突然屋里的捶桌声变得剧烈。在几声巨响和说不来是什么的稀里哗啦的动静过后，一切归于沉寂。陆澄拍门的手停在了半空中，她准备战术撤退回家。可就在此时邻居的门缓缓打开了。  
“……”  
那是一个身材高大结实的男人，手里拿着一个键帽所剩无几的机械键盘。怎么看都是像刚刚砸坏的。在公寓走廊昏黄的光线下细看，似乎他的脸色也不太好。陆澄打量着他们之间的身材差距，愈发感觉自己就像他手里半死不活的键盘一样，毫无半点胜算。  
男人阴沉着脸看着陆澄，又是一阵沉默。空气弥漫的尴尬气息带着陆澄身上的酒精一起蒸腾爆发，她努力用最凶狠的表情回击，可惜脸却不受控制的越来越红。脑内原本准备的说辞此刻也忘得一干二净，说不好是紧张还是吓得。最后在一阵僵持中陆澄败下阵来，她使劲忍住惊恐的泪水，用此生最快速度溜了回家。

\--我好像惹到了不该惹的邻居怎么办？急！在线等！

\-- ？？？

她连夜收拾好了细软，准备等天亮随时到小伙伴家逃命。三十六计不如保命要紧，如有必要给邻居登门道歉以求不杀之恩。没错我就是这么识大体，陆澄哭着说。

金韩泉一觉睡到日上三竿，醒来真是西八儿的累。睡前打个韩服除了挂机就是演员，气的他锤死了陪伴自己多年的好兄弟。结果在梦里还在上演生死时速，他开着露顶的敞篷车躲了整宿的陨石。好像那会儿有人敲门来着？金韩泉头脑昏涨，有点记不清昨天发生的事。大概也许是动静太大影响到了邻居，他心怀愧疚的想。虽然房子是租了很久，但大部分时间还是住在基地。所以其实他也没见过隔壁的住户什么样，不过昨天那个似乎是女孩子？算了，实在想不起来。金韩泉准备换件衣服去楼下来一杯上流社会的冰美式。  
小区里说不清什么时候开了一家咖啡馆，金韩泉经常光顾。倒也不是咖啡有多惊为天人，就是挺方便，打发一顿早午餐很是省事。他踢踏着拖鞋思考着冰美式再随便来个什么三明治，打包回家休息会儿晚上回基地上班。在家直播补时长是不可能的了，毕竟他的老战友好兄弟此刻已经死无全尸。他再次问候那群搞他心态的演员们，不管在哪里都是不当人的狗崽子啊！好不容易放假难得有点私人空间，结果一夜回到解放前还是得回去继续报道。生活不易，gimgoon被安排得么得脾气。  
真男人果然还是得继续在召唤师峡谷上路1v1啊！  
今天咖啡馆的生意有点冷清，来的顾客除了金韩泉就只剩那个坐在门口穿着吊带背心的女生。她从进门开始就一直低头抱着电脑办公，等咖啡间隙金韩泉偷偷瞟了她好几眼。长的有点美艳，配上烈焰红唇看起来又有那么点攻击性，不是很好惹的样子。果然漂亮姑娘都像玫瑰花一样带着刺。金韩泉不由感慨。或许是感受到了他的目光，那个女生的注意力终于舍得从笔记本上离开了。女生抬头与他双目对视，有一瞬间金韩泉觉得这张脸有点眼熟。在哪里见过呢？还没来得及接受冰美式洗礼的大脑还处于待机状态。这边金韩泉还在疯狂头脑风暴，完全没注意到女生的表情变得越来越难看。  
这会儿陆澄的表情岂止是难看啊，她距离当场暴毙也只差那么一点点了。小伙伴搬家一时救不了急，她才想着去咖啡馆蹭个空调。谁能想这就能遇上昨天得罪的邻居啊，买彩票的时候从来没有过这么好的运气。今天大概是要折在这里了，可怜自己天天楼下喂的小野猫。自己走后也不知道还有没有好心人肯接济。陆澄想到这里眼圈又是一红，她三步并作两步冲到金韩泉面前使劲鞠躬。  
“对不起！昨天我不该打扰你！请别和我一般见识！”  
“哈？”金韩泉被她突如其来的的举动吓了一跳，以至于并没有反应过来她说的是什么。看着她一副快要哭出来的样子，他才意识到为什么感觉她熟悉。“你是昨天敲门的邻居呀？”  
“是啊……”陆澄气若游丝道。  
“我差点都忘了，昨天吵到你非常抱歉。”金韩泉学她的姿势鞠躬回敬。  
“啊？”陆澄突然有点看不懂。“所以你不会揍我吗？”  
“？？？”

\--上单爸爸家旁边住了个傻子怎么办？速回，挺急的。

\-- ？？？

“可真是太丢人了。”陆澄回想今天发生的事情，默默地又打开了一罐啤酒。今天的尴尬程度需要多来点酒精才能消除。可惜维修师傅明天才能来，家里也没有电扇。屋里闷热的宛若蒸箱，她只好提着冰桶来阳台透气。好想来场大雨降降温啊，这天气简直难熬。太阳困在鳞次栉比的家属楼之间不上不下，余晖把天际染成了草莓味果汁软糖一样的明亮红色。看起来好像更热了，陆澄气恼的想。二十一世纪最离不开的发明应该除去WIFI就是空调了，真应该给发明者发个诺贝尔终身成就奖。陆澄想起来小时候，那会儿也是这么热，一到晚上就爱停电。不过总有小伙伴会喊上她搬着小板凳去树荫下乘凉，她们吃着冰棍聊着闹着直到很晚很晚。陆澄已经记不清她们当时经常说些什么，就连每天吃的冰棍的味道也记不清。她强迫自己相信只身来到上海打拼是个正确的选择，这是她从小憧憬的地方。每次和家人通话她都兴高采烈地告诉他们自己过的有多充实精彩，可是这么久了陆澄真的有点累。  
“要开心啊。”前任曾经习惯这么鼓励她。但他们分手时可一点都不开心，反而闹得鸡飞狗跳。谁人生中没遇到过一两个开着挖掘机的臭傻逼呢。总是要向前看的，睡醒睁眼面对的还是新的一天。当然，此刻陆澄希望能够面对的是附带空调的新一天。  
比起自闭的陆澄，金韩泉倒没把这场乌龙闹剧当回事。毕竟他是以胸怀宽广待人友好并擅长颈部按摩自称。他甚至还在反思自己不该打扰邻居起居，不过故态复萌又连捶了好几天桌子也是后话。他确实是打算回基地，可舒适的单人小屋还是更加让人割舍不下，于是只过去拿了备用键盘就溜达了回来。他有意把房子租的距离基地很近，这样两边来回行动都方便。走来的路上可真热，水泥地面上冒出的热气隔着拖鞋都烫脚。键盘抱在怀里全是汗，金韩泉略带嫌弃的在衣服上蹭了干净。小区的家属楼是老式的半开放阳台，左邻右舍距离都很近，而他住的楼层也不高。所以远远的就看到隔壁的邻居在仰望天空。她撑着手臂倚在那里发呆，微风无意撩起她肩头的碎发，露出来的脖颈欣长又好看。陆澄单薄的身影与傍晚的天空融于一体，似乎即将要消散于风中。金韩泉想不出什么夸赞的词语，就觉得挺养眼。他嘲笑自己色令智昏，尚且没见过几面就动了旖旎的心思一点都不真男人。  
结果上楼金韩泉就沉默了。他家门口整整齐齐摆了一排啤酒，还附加一张写着“今天很抱歉 ^ ^”的便签。西八儿这是个酒鬼吧！他把啤酒一瓶瓶的塞进冰箱最深处，五颜六色商标和包装的易拉罐挤在不大的冷藏室像是在开会似的。金韩泉拿了一瓶冰镇可乐打开电脑。果然真男人还是要选择快乐水。

休假的FPX上单爸爸日子过得悠闲，最近几天都是中午被微信吵醒的。都放假了还天天这么早起床的吗？金韩泉刚想把手机静音继续补回笼觉，金泰相语音电话就贴脸而来。  
“晚上来聚餐啦，海底捞。定位我一会儿发给你，今天有雨记得带伞。”他的语速跟连珠炮似的一气呵成，金韩泉没反应过来就被挂了电话。外面天色阴惨惨，云底儿都是黑边的。看着随时都会来场暴雨，谁会在这种天气出门聚餐啊西八儿。金韩泉无能狂怒，暴捶枕头十分钟。  
十分钟过后他还是那个善解人意的FPX好爸爸。还好选的这地方不是太远，啧。他把自己从舒服的小被窝里捞出来，快速洗了个澡。临出门前天气阴沉的更厉害，空气潮湿凝重的让人呼吸不畅。这种时候外出真是个馊主意，金韩泉想想还是穿上祖传拖鞋，真的淌水也没在怕。事实证明人算不如天算，他们真的被大雨堵在路上。最后来吃饭的就只剩下了他和高天亮。高天亮也是被淋得不轻，裤腿和鞋全都湿透，走过来踩了一路湿漉漉的脚印。  
“所以是哪个小逼崽子说要今天聚餐？”队内带阴阳师表示同样不解。  
他们随便点了些菜，吃饭过程中高天亮一直在问东问西，不知道他从哪里打听来的乱七八糟的消息居然连他那天的事都知道了。“听说你被邻居死亡威胁了？”  
“？？？”  
“还跟踪你要玉石俱焚？”  
“这谁告诉你的？”  
“他们都这么说。”  
“是，然后我们在进行真男人1V1。打不过我还被我动之以情晓之以理感化到跪地求饶抱头痛哭。”金韩泉没好气的回应。  
“邻居长什么样？”高天亮乘胜追击。  
金韩泉回忆那天情形，“个子不高，长得不错。看着拽拽的，就是开口傻了点。”  
“原来是杰克爱呀，怎么不早说。”  
金韩泉一口酸梅汤喷了出来。“胡说八道什么呢，吃饭都赌不上你的嘴。”  
吃完饭雨总算是小了点，金韩泉结完账又替高天亮叫了辆滴滴把他送回家。老工具人金韩泉就是要负起当爸爸的责任。而他自己则是赶着最后一班地铁回家，末班车上空空荡荡，他找了个位置舒舒服服的坐下准备开始扣手机。门即将关上的那瞬间上来了一个人，金韩泉下意识的抬头才发现站在对面的原来是陆澄。 陆澄看起来更狼狈，她的脖子上缠了一圈纱布。真丝衬衫湿漉漉地贴在身上，内衣若隐若现。而高跟鞋也满是泥水。  
“晚上好啊。”她故作轻松的打招呼，声音里全是遮掩不住的疲惫。  
金韩泉愣住了，试图找外衣递给陆澄。可是今天他出门只穿了短袖。  
“没关系。”看出他的窘迫，陆澄笑着制止。她保持着间隔一人的距离坐在了金韩泉的旁边。“今天下班遇到有人抢包，和他打起来了。去了警局和医院这会儿才回家。”  
金韩泉看着她的脖子不知该如何作答。踌躇许久说出口的只剩一句疼吗。  
“不要紧，就是流了点血。东西都没丢。”  
他有点无法把眼前的陆澄和那天在咖啡馆偶遇时的样子联系起来，为什么要不顾危险的和人厮打而不是直接报警呢？这些疑问他说不出来，只能干巴巴的安慰没事就行。地铁到站外面的雨刚停，街道上的积水还没即使流走。金韩泉看着陆澄颤颤巍巍的高跟鞋，转身弯腰对她说：“我背你回去。”  
陆澄接住金韩泉的伞，犹豫地靠在他的背上。他察觉到了陆澄在发抖。一路上两人无言。

大概是最糟糕的一天了。陆澄看到劫匪抢走她装满办公资料的手提包的时候想都没想就扑了过去，直到被人拉开她都还在发懵。路人报了警等到警察来她手机都还拿不稳，事后才感到怕，脖子也火辣辣的疼。陆澄是真的没想到在地铁上能碰见金韩泉，大概身上可能真的有个隔壁邻居探测器能保证他们百分百完美偶遇。陆澄被自己不合时宜的幽默感逗笑了，笑起来伤口也跟着疼。说不定明天起床就能看到微博热搜上面有她和劫匪相互殴打的视频，这应该是她前二十多年来做过最英勇的事。为了保护公司财产而献身，是她身为社畜最后的底线。金韩泉把自己背起来的时候害羞了，陆澄看到了他微微发红的耳根。她没有点破，就像她不会承认他身上真的有点温暖一样。  
明天如果来得及的话上班前熬一份姜汤当作感谢吧，睡前她告诉自己。  
金韩泉是被空调冻醒的，怪不得晚上做梦老觉得敞篷车漏风吹得他头疼。一看遥控器开到十六度，他怀疑自己昨天被雨淋成了脑瘫。最近梦里经常被陨石追着砸，跑到哪里砸哪里，西八儿的准。他爬起来打了个惊天动地的喷嚏，真棒，果然起床就感冒。吸溜着鼻涕找药未果，他打开万能的美团准备找个送药上门，妈呀头还有点晕。坚强勇敢的上单爸爸还是被小小的感冒打败了，儿子们得赶紧找个人托付。不能枉费了老父亲的一片苦心。金韩泉还没弄清楚到底该下单哪些药时，门铃突然响了。  
是陆澄，她手里拿着一个保温饭盒。看起来刚下班的样子。“我早晨在你门口放了姜汤回来看还在那里，就想着你是不是生病了。”  
“问题不大。”又是一个势如洪钟的喷嚏，震得陆澄后退两步。  
“你确定吗？”  
她扶着他回屋坐下。“还没吃饭吧，介意我用下厨房吗？”  
金韩泉摇摇头，但是突然想起冰箱里一群啤酒开会赶忙阻止她。可还是慢了半步，陆澄看到也没吭气。她把早上熬好的姜汤放到微波炉里加热。“你先喝点儿，我回去拿点吃的过来。”  
轻轻抿了一口，哎哟好辣。一小碗姜汤金韩泉喝的龇牙咧嘴。他从小就不爱喝这个，味道太上头，每次都呛他的六神无主。可这次他却乖乖喝完了，真男人给自己竖起大拇指。可是这后劲儿有点大，没多久金韩泉就开始冒汗。他靠在沙发上感觉自己七窍生烟，哪哪儿都是烫的。西八儿还是被感冒干翻了。  
陆澄回来看到金韩泉瘫在沙发上脸色通红，还在胡言乱语。可惜没哪句是能够听懂的。碍于体型差距她实在不能把他抬回床上，只好先给他找到被子盖着。神志不清的金韩泉不知道是把陆澄当成了谁，缠着她就是不肯松手。一边还在念念有词，语速飞快。难道我的邻居是个韩国地下说唱歌手吗？陆澄无心打探别人隐私，可这嘴速也过于惊人。她好不容易哄着金韩泉吃下退烧药，立刻就去厨房淘米煲粥。想着他生病而且也不了解他的口味如何，陆澄便把味道调的很清淡。等她这么忙活完金韩泉已经在沙发上裹着被子睡熟了。陆澄把熬好的粥又盛回保温饭盒，给感冒和退烧药上依次贴好字条，确保金韩泉没问题之后便回了家。  
又是忙碌的一天结束。不过看到他生病也确实有点不太好意思。疲惫的社畜还是需要一点酒精麻痹自己，百无聊赖的陆澄打开一罐啤酒。

金韩泉做了个清醒梦，梦里有陆澄。他们聊了好多有的没的，陆澄还去厨房给自己做了顿饭。梦中的感知过于真实，好像真的发生过似的。真好，睡个觉应有尽有。他翻个身想继续睡结果差点从沙发上掉下来。是怎么睡到沙发上去的，难道自己还会梦游？正疑惑着他注意到了留在桌子上的饭盒和药。金韩泉瞬间清醒。哪里是什么梦，这是真的陆澄！出了一身汗的金韩泉头倒是不疼了，可还是记不得到底拉着人家胡说过什么。越想越觉得自己行为痴汉，他决定先洗个澡冷静一下。  
这会儿也才刚刚九点，难得早起一回还是因为生病。擦着头发的金韩泉想下次一定要关了空调再睡觉。要再这么折腾几次，怕是真的要灭。保温饭盒的盖子因为蒸汽吸的很紧，打开费了好大劲。粥有点凉，但喝起来也还好。他和饭盒上软绵绵的小兔子面面相觑，小兔子有点可爱，陆澄也有点可爱。  
该死，上单爸爸瞬间红了脸。  
他去还饭盒的时候正巧碰上扔垃圾回来的陆澄。陆澄今天穿的是一条方领连衣裙，纱布也摘了，白皙的脖颈上青黄色的手指印和结痂的抓痕格外明显。凝视着伤口，莫名的有些烦躁。  
“你好多了嘛？”陆澄显然有点意外。  
怎么会不疼呢。金韩泉不由自主地把手指轻轻盖在伤口上，淤青的轮廓和自己的手掌差不多。温热的肌肤之下的脉搏鲜活跳动着，彷佛下一秒就能够被折断。“太危险了。”  
陆澄没有抵抗金韩泉的接触，反而踮脚吻了他。轻柔的像是羽毛拂过嘴唇。  
暧昧的气息暗潮汹涌，金韩泉加深了这个亲吻。  
而接下来的事情发生的又过于顺理成章。他们解开对方的衣扣，赤裸的倒在床上相互抚慰。陆澄实在太瘦了，抱起来甚至有点硌手。金韩泉想起来科幻电影里把武器藏在脊骨里的杀手，触感可能和陆澄有点像。但是她又不会夺人性命。陆澄尝起来像又苦又甜，有点像小时候吃过的甘草糖。她发间的香水也是类似的味道，金韩泉分不清是哪款，但却格外上瘾。陆澄从床头柜底下的抽屉里翻出来了避孕套，她咬开外包装时故意调皮的看着金韩泉。果不其然他耳朵又红了。  
她拉着金韩泉的手向自己的私处指引，那里温暖又湿润，手指探入又是一股爱液涌出。源源不断地爱液快要把金韩泉地手掌淹没。扩张的差不多后陆澄骑在金韩泉身上毫不犹豫地吞下他的阴茎。直接粗暴的刺激让两人呻吟出声，陆澄的双腿紧紧地夹住金韩泉，主动地配合着他的顶弄。金韩泉顺势掐住陆澄纤细的腰身，抱着她更加用力的抽插。被汹涌的情欲支配的陆澄忘乎所以地高声呻吟，她好久都没有体会过这种快感了，眼泪随着汗水不断落下，而她却浑然不觉。  
金韩泉以为自己弄疼了她便放缓动作。他抬手替陆澄擦去泪水，换了个体位把她小心翼翼地抱在怀里。她的腰身也印上了红肿的手印，也许明天那里也会留下淤青，变成类似她脖子上的伤痕。自责和懊悔油然而生，金韩泉感觉自己彷佛也成为了伤害她的凶手。陆澄在他笨拙的安抚下急促的喘息着，过了好一会儿她才缓缓开口道：“没有关系的。”  
上一次她也是这么说的，金韩泉说不清楚自己为什么会这样在意。“还继续吗？”他撩开陆澄汗湿的头发亲着她的额头说。而他原本是想告诉陆澄不用勉强的。陆澄没有作答而是起身亲吻他。他们十指相扣再次交合缠绵直至高潮，这回格外温柔，就像是两个真正的恋人。  
陆澄缩在金韩泉怀里直到他的呼吸声逐渐变得平稳悠长。她悄悄爬起来穿上浴袍到阳台点燃了一支烟。她此刻内心慌乱的很，事情发展程度完全出乎预料。她对金韩泉不是没有好感，但是怎么就成这样了？金韩泉的手指拂过她伤口时痒痒的，也许邪念就是在那一刻萌生的吧。然而金韩泉并没有睡着，他看着陆澄地背影欲哭无泪。千万种方式中他唯独没有料到会这样选择拉近和陆澄的距离。

\--被喜欢的人当作了炮友还有救吗？


End file.
